The Choice
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: "Farewell, Theresa," Sparrow whispered. She turned away from the Spire, ready to see where her decision would lead her… Fable 2, spoilers


**_A/N: Hey, what's up people? TSUBASAxFai here with another one-shot, this time for Fable. I've wanted to do one for the ending of Fable 2's story for quite some time, but I never got the chance to do so. I don't own Fable or its characters; those rights belong to the one and only Lionhead Studios. I hope you all enjoy, and that you don't mind spoilers from the game if you haven't played it._**

Lord Lucien laughed as Sparrow held the music box. A strange light glowed from it, and Hammer's seal started to break.

"You think a mere trinket will save you? Do you think anything can?" Lucien mocked. Sparrow didn't loosen her grip, and Garth's seal began to break.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" he asked in panic. Finally, Reaver's seal broke, and the music box started to strip Lucien of his power.

"Sleep! I command you to sleep!" he ordered in vain. As the last bits of his power left him, Lucien became furious that Sparrow had stopped him from using the Spire.

"Fool! Why do you bother trying to save this cold, corrupt world? All I asked the world was for a family, and even that trivial request was denied from me. Such a hollow world does not deserve to exist." Before he could say more, Reaver had fully recovered, pulled out his Dragonstomper.48, aimed, and fired. Lucien screamed as the bullet pierced his flesh, and he toppled backwards. Sparrow let her hand glow with magic, and launched a ball of fire at him to finish him off.

"Oh I thought he'd never shut up," Reaver muttered irritably. He turned to the slightly fuming Sparrow, who didn't get much of a chance to kill her mortal enemy.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want to do that?" he asked mockingly.

"Lucien's… dead. So, what happens now?" Hammer asked.

"Now?" a new voice asked, one the Heroes were happy to hear. Theresa had appeared, and she stood in the middle of the circle.

"Now, Sparrow has earned something that will be granted to her." Sparrow looked at Theresa in confusion.

"Come. Take my hand please." Theresa extended her hand. As Sparrow took her hand, she heard her sister Rose's voice, who was killed by Lucien 15 years ago **_(A/N: I'm just guessing on that one, I don't know the actual length of time as it wasn't specified.)_**.

_"__It's okay little Sparrow, don't be afraid," _she whispered. Sparrow took her hand, and instantly she was transported to a large, white room with Theresa alone.

"You stand in the heart of the Spire, as the Archon of the Old Kingdom did thousands of years ago. The Spire has awakened, and it still has enough power to grant one wish: yours. But make your choice wisely, as it will affect all of Albion. Sacrifice: You may choose to bring back all the lives that were lost in the making of the Spire. It is a truly selfless gift, as your only reward will be the gratitude of Albion's people. Love: You may decide to bring back those most precious to you, even your faithful dog. But remember that you will have condemned thousands of people to remain dead. Or Wealth: More gold than you can ever imagine, free to do whatever you want with it. But remember that there will be no loved ones that will share your newfound affluence. What will it be?"

Sparrow thought hard about her decision, as it would affect the entire country.

_'__What is it that I will be?' _she thought. After making up her mind, she cleared her throat to speak.

"I… choose Sacrifice," she said firmly. Theresa nodded.

"So be it." The Spire glowed, magic rippling from the Old Kingdom structure. Everyone who died in the Spire's making now had come back to live once again.

_'__Rose, I'm so sorry that I couldn't bring you back, but I needed to do what was best for my country. Please forgive me,'_ Sparrow pleaded.

"Those that were dead live once more and return to their loved ones, confused but unharmed. Now, it is time to go back." The white light flared again, and they were back in the chamber where the other three Heroes stood.

"We heard everything. To sacrifice those that I loved for others, no way. That took amazing strength, strength that I'll never have," Hammer said.

"Yes, yes, but what about me? What do I get? Cash would be nice," Reaver asked. Garth spoke up.

"I wish to return home, to Samarkand." Reaver turned gleefully to the Will-user.

"Oh I've heard such great tales from Samarkand. Hot nights, exotic substances, and uninhibited people," he said thoughtfully. Garth turned to the Pirate King.

"It's nothing like that," he tried to explain. Reaver simply smirked.

"Oh trust me, I'll find the exciting bits." Garth rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but don't get in my way. Hammer?" he turned to the former monk. She shook her head.

"No, I'm done. I want to go North, to study with those Warrior monks. I was so sick of avoiding violence. Now, I'm sick of causing it."

"Oh, I just forgot, I do have to make the occasional trip back to Albion, as I have a promise to keep with some friends of mine in Wraithmarsh," Reaver said suddenly. In a flash, he was gone.

"I had my doubts about you at first, but I'm glad we met. We shall meet again in the future, count on it," Garth nodded politely.

"Farewell Garth," Theresa murmured as the Will-user left.

"I need to get away from here. Do some thinking, for a change. It's not like I'm leaving much behind. Well, except the best friend I've ever had. See you Sparrow," Hammer said, tearing up slightly. Sparrow waved one last goodbye to her friend.

"Goodbye, Hannah," she whispered. Theresa turned to her, the only remaining Hero in the Spire.

"It is time you have left as well. The world is yours to enjoy. But the Spire is mine. Farewell." A final flash of white light blinded her, and she was transported to the shore, where the Spire lay in the distance.

"Farewell, Theresa," Sparrow whispered. She turned away from the Spire, ready to see where her decision would lead her…

**_A/N: And I am done with this. There will be no sequel I think, but if you want to see one, just put it in a review. Any comments, questions, concerns that you may have, tell me as soon as you can. Review?_**

**_Ja_**


End file.
